In the art of printed circuit board manufacture, it is known to plate tabs of the boards with various substances, particularly gold, and generally after first nickel plating prior to gold striking and plating, for the purpose of obtaining better resistivity, high conductivity at the connection points defined in the tabs, and high corrosion resistance. Such techniques have frequently experienced problems in driving the printed circuit boards positively along their path, and in satisfactorily applying the electrolyte to the tabs, in sufficient density, during the residence time of the tabs in the solution.